La respuesta
by Ana Espinoza Maya
Summary: Bakugou sufre. Quiero besar, tocar a Ochako pero no puede. El consejo de Kirishima le queda bien: declararse, pero las cosas no salen como él esperaba.


Bakugou no podía concentrarse.

Tenía frente a sí el examen en blanco tanto como su mente.

Debió saltarse la clase si era sólo para tener ese rendimiento: cómo podía tener cara para enfrentar la prueba si no tenía ni mente fuera del pensamiento de ella.

Viró sobre su hombro, alcanzando la vista sobre la cabeza castaña.

Ella sí escribía y escribía letra tras letra en la hoja de prueba.

Maldita Cara Redonda… Si no fuera por ella, por sus ojos, por su sonrisa, por su cuerpo tan desarrollado y esa animosidad suya que lo hacía volverse loco tanto como para perder la memoria de lo que había estudiado, no estaría en ese momento mirándola, perdido en cada expresión suya, en el dibujo que sus tendones, venas y huesos formaban con sombras en la piel clara, casi enrojecida, de sus manos al escribir.

Katsuki encontró en ella, desde hacía relativamente poco, un obra de arte pintada corpórea en el lienzo de la epidermis.

Se sorprendía a sí mismo de esos pensamientos que rozaban lo romántico. Pero más se sorprendía de sí mismo por las noches, cuando estaba solo en su habitación y la fogosidad de su poder parecía tomarle dominio al cuerpo, demandarle sobre la temperatura e incendiar por dentro como dentro pensaba de ella.

Estaba acostumbrado al fuego, al calor, al incendio, a lo volátil y tempestivo de las llamas, pero sentir ese calor en su cuerpo era diferente. Se colaba en su parte baja, cosquilleaba, y parecía tener igual dominio sobre él.

Y la ansiedad toma rienda suya, provocándole imágenes imaginarias del contacto con su piel, del toque íntimo de un beso en esos labios y de lo que sería siquiera tomarle la mano. Y cada momento imaginativo era una piedra más en el saco ansioso que comenzaba a formarse y que se quitaría cuando algún día, ella estuviera entre sus brazos.

—Si Uraraka fuera la prueba, ya lo habría resuelto, Katsuki—, resonó detrás de él y la clase entera, como sí mismo, giró al profesor en turno, de pie a espaldas de Bakugo.

Exacto: se había pasado el tiempo del examen observando a Ochako.

Por ser descubierto, giró de inmediato antes de que ella pudiera dirigirle la vista. Centró su atención de nuevo en la hoja y permaneció allí, cohibido el resto del tiempo.

—Bakugo, ¿qué pasó en clase?—, el puercoespín rojo le alcanzó durante el receso.

Tenía los pies recostados en la mesa y el cuello tirado sobre el respaldo de la silla.

—Nada—, dijo escueto.

Kirishima no se lo tragó, por obviedad, pero no quiso preguntar a su tempestivo amigo.

Por otro lado, a Bakugo se le ocurrió una idea:

Irguiéndose de pronto, tomó su muñeca y le aló hacia la puerta—, ven.

Y aunque no quisiera, Kirishima ya estaba en camino hacia la azotea, conducido por el rubio.

Le encasilló contra una de las paredes y cerca de su rostro, con la mirada más amenazante que pudiera tener, preguntó: —¿Puedo confiar en ti?

Alzó una ceja en interrogación: —sí, supongo.

Y con esa respuesta vacilante, Bakugo se alejó, bajando la mirada, buscando las palabras exactas para dejar en claro lo que pasaba pero no para dejarlo en vergüenza:

—Me gusta Uraraka.

Estando de espaldas a Kirishima, se imaginó cómo abrió la boca en sorpresa y exclamaba: —¡Eso es genial, Bakugo!

—¡No lo es!—, vociferó, dándole la cara—. Es malo, Kirishima.

—¿Por qué?—, le cambió el ceño a una compungido. Si lo pensaba bien, todo lo que Bakugo necesitaba podría ser tan simple como una novia.

—¡Porque no!—, irrazonó—. A mí no me puede gustar nadie, porque…—, _¿por qué, Bakugo?_, se cuestionó a sí mismo—. ¡Olvídalo, Kirishima!

—¡Ey, ey, amigo!—, se acercó a él y tomó su hombro—. No deberías tomar esa actitud: es normal si alguien te gusta, y más Ochako: ella es linda.

Giró en un instante, golpeando a su amigo: —¡No la llames linda!

Y el pelirrojo soltó una carcajada: —No te gusta: ¡estás enamorado!

Recorrió los pasos que le faltaban para alcanzar a Kirishima y aunque quería darle un golpe, se mordió los labios y apretó el puño sólo para liberar el agarre.

Dejó su peso caer al suelo, ocultando la cabeza entre sus piernas: —Esto es de lo más difícil—, habló, como para sí mismo—. Cada día pienso en ella, cada momento quiero pasarlo a su lado; quisiera, a cada momento, tener el poder de abrazarla, de tocarla, y besarle siquiera la mejilla—, parecía haberse olvidado de la presencia de Kirishima—. ¿De qué sirve tener poder, en ser el número uno, si no tengo el poder para tenerla?

Kirishima frunció el ceño en su mirada infantil. Rascó su nuca un momento antes de sentarse al lado de Bakugo.

—Si algo he aprendido, Kacchan, es que para tener poder, primero debes tener valor: se podrá ser infinitamente fuerte, pero se necesita valor para salir a la calle y usar ese poder—, el rubio elevó la mirada hacia su amigo. ¿De dónde había salido aquello?

—Lo que quiero decir, Kacchan—, continuó—, es que si tú sufres porque Ochako no puede ser…—, pensó la mejor palabra para decirlo, pero no encontró otra alternativa más que usar esa palabra de la que parecía que Kacchan huía—, porque no puede ser _tu novia_, es porque no has encontrado el valor para que lo sea—, entonces, Bakugo le dirigió la mirada.

Necesitas declararte a Ochako para que ella sea tu novia, y entonces dejarás de sufrir: tendrás el poder, de ser su novio, si antes tiene el valor para declararte.

Iba mencionar un cortísimo detalle a su amigo, pero era momento de volver a clases.

Trató de pasar del pensamiento de Ochako pero todo su ser quería voltear y dejarse llevar por la deliciosa ilusión que estar cerca de ella era. Se lo negó, pero le daba la sensación de que debía voltear.

Tragando sus pensares, pasó el peor día de su vida.

Al llegar a su casa, tiró sus cosas en la habitación y se recostó, sólo para quedar dormido con todo y uniforme. No despertó sino hasta cuando el sol se había ocultado y la hora le cegó tanto como la luz de su móvil.

Sin embargo, algo le impresionó más: tenía un mensaje.

_Hola, Bakugou. Es Uraraka._

De inmediato ocultó el rostro en las sábanas.

¿_Es Uraraka_? O sea que ella creía que él no tenía su número y por eso necesitaba presentarse. _Pobrecita_, pensó con sarcasmo, _ella no se imagina lo que tuve que pasar para obtenerlo_.

Lanzó un gruñido, giró en su lugar y encarando el techo, pensó la manera más genial para responderle.

_Hola, Uraraka. ¿Qué ocurre?_, tecleó en respuesta.

Pensó que aquello era un caso aislado, pero en realidad nació de ello una larga plática que a Katsuki le quitó el sueño.

Al día siguiente, no lo soportó y se recostó en su mesa: no habían iniciado las clases y ya sentía que se moría de sueño.

—Hola, Bakugou—, escuchó y pensó que estaba soñando, pero en realidad, al levantar la mirada, allí estaba Uraraka. Miró su seño fruncido por la molestia y se retractó—. Perdón, no quise molestarte.

Y Katsuki, por dentro, quiso decirle que ella nunca sería una molestia.

Le vio intensiones de irse, pero tomó su muñeca al pasar por su lado—: no vuelvas a llamarme por otro nombre que no sea Katsuki—, le susurró desde su mesa.

No lo vio, pero supo que ella sonreía—: está bien—, y pensó que aquello terminaba allí, pero no—, Kacchan.

Giró intempestivo y viendo la sonrisa de ella, se permitió sonreír también.

Katsuki y Ochako pasaban más tiempo juntos que con otras personas. Hablaban, reían, paseaban, incluso llegaron a caminar por un parque cercano.

Kirishima, centinela cercano, le llegó un día con un ultimátum:

—Es hora de hacerlo.

Entendió el qué y asintió. Ese día no, porque las clases ya habían terminado, pero al día siguiente, cuando cruzó la puerta, se decidió a declararse en cuanto ella entrara, más la sorpresa fue verla ya en el aula.

—Kacchan—, sus mejillas estaban enrojecidas—, sé que no llevamos mucho tiempo como amigos, pero…

Nitroglicerina comenzó a bajar por su frente:

—Me gustas. ¿Quieres ser mi novio?


End file.
